


Fallout: Lapis Lazuli

by Gai_Lazuli



Category: Steven Universe - Fandom
Genre: Spinoff of one shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-29 22:16:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13936539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gai_Lazuli/pseuds/Gai_Lazuli
Summary: Years later, Lapis Lazuli returned to an Earth in ruins.All she found was broken buildings and dead bodies. But, one person who had been underground at the time of ...the eventshows her where a supposed healer was.Lapis new who this was. It was one of two people. Steven. OrStevonnie





	Fallout: Lapis Lazuli

**Author's Note:**

  * For [E350tb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/E350tb/gifts).
  * Inspired by [100 Words A Day II - This Again](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13286595) by [E350tb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/E350tb/pseuds/E350tb). 



> This is a spinoff of chapter 59 of E350tb’s 100 Words a day II- This again

Lapis Lazuli has been wandering for days. The woman who had told her about the girl -Stevonnie - had pointed her to the south, said that they lived in the barn. She had flown straight to the barn, but hadn’t found Stevonnie. What she had found, was rather... _disturbing._ After visiting the broken barn, Lapis carried on flying south, only stopping when her back became stiff, and she needed to stretch. The blue gem was getting irritated, so she decided it would be best to stop and play with the few pools of water that remained after the blast. She dived down, and landed in the just above the puddles. She let her wings disapper, and dropped into the mud. 

 

“L-Lapis?” 

**Author's Note:**

> Chapters every Sunday - I hope!
> 
> please leave reviews


End file.
